


When You Least Expect It

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Post war confession of a longtime crush





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

written for catrinella

beta: reddwarfer 

* * *

Ron drained the last bit of whiskey from his glass, setting it down on the bar with a loud thump. The barkeep began to pour him another, but Ron covered the glass with his hand and shook his head.

"No more, Jack. I should be getting home." Ron remained seated, however.

"This one's on the little lady, mate," explained Jack, nodding toward the end of the bar.

Ron looked over and immediately, his eyes popped open wide. "Well, I'll be," he exhaled a small laugh, "Pansy Parkinson."

"Been a long time, Weasley," Pansy replied as she sat down on the empty stool next to Ron's.

"Last I heard, you were--"

"In the psych ward at St. Mungo's? I was just released, actually."

"Well, good for you. Ron drained his glass once more and smiled politely at Pansy. "Thanks for the drink. I should be getting home."

"I suppose Granger's waiting for you?"

Ron let out an exhausted laugh. "You are out of touch, aren't you?" Pansy simply stared at him. "Hermione's with Malfoy now."

Pansy, to Ron's surprise, seemed to take this information in stride. "I saw that coming a mile away." Pansy took a long, slow sip of her drink and then smiled at Ron. "Well, anyway, she was all wrong for you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you're an adventurer; you need someone... fun. I never thought you two were suited for each other. The fiery redhead and the bushy bookworm, that's what we used to call you."

"Who called us that?"

Pansy's cheeks pinked. "I suppose it was just me, actually. Crabbe and Goyle used to get on me about it all the time."

"Get on you about _what_?" Ron shrugged, not following her.

"About the crush I had on you," Pansy replied, casually.

Ron made a choking sound and nearly fell off the bar stool.

"Didn't mean to frighten you." Pansy rolled her eyes, wearing somewhat of a hurt expression.

"No , NO!" Ron placed his hand on her arm. "It's just... I never knew. I never even had any idea at all. You're quite elusive, to say the least. I don't even remember you ever speaking to me in school."

"How would that have looked? I was a Slytherin and most likely to marry Draco Malfoy and live happily ever after, following in the ways of our Death Eater parents. It was difficult enough to come out against the DE's much less admit that I had a thing for a Gryffindor... and a _Weasley_ no less."

"You may not be aware, having been _away_ and all, but the Weasleys have come a long way since the War. My Father is assistant to the Minister for Magic and will likely hold the high position himself someday. Ginny is engaged to Harry. My brothers' business is a roaring success. Bill is married to Fleur Delacour; they have a baby on the way. Charlie is--"

Pansy cut him off, "So, if the Weasleys are so fabulously happy, why are you sitting in a bar on a Monday night, moping into your Fire Whiskey ?"

Ron contemplated this question for quite a while. Finally, after a deep sigh, he looked Pansy in the eye and blurted out, "Because I'm utterly miserable. Don't get me wrong, I have a good job at the Ministry and close friends and I am very happy that my family is doing so well, but at the end of the day, it's just me. I go home to my flat, make dinner for one, then sit all by myself, doing one boring thing or another. I suppose I'm lonely, you know?"Pansy stared at him. He blushed, embarrassed that he had just revealed his pathetic state of mind to Pansy Parkinson of all people. Suddenly, Pansy leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
"What was that for?!" Ron asked, wide eyed, touching his lips in disbelief. This was the last reaction he was expecting.

"That was for opening up and not running away from the freaky girl who just got out of the psych ward."

"You're not a freak. And you seem perfectly sane to me... well, other than the whole having a crush on me in school thing." Ron smiled a lopsided, humble smile.

"Did I say the crush was only back in school?"

"Wh-huh?"

Pansy stood up and held her hand out to Ron. "I can help you with that loneliness problem, if you're interested." She smiled very enticingly.

~~~~~~~~~

_Four days later..._

Harry stopped by Ron's office at the end of the work day.

"Oi, Ron, want to go to down to Jack's and grab a beer?"

Ron grinned to himself and tucked a piece of paper into his cloak pocket.

"I think I'll just go home. I have some things to attend to." Smiling broadly, Ron left a very bewildered Harry standing in his office as he Apparated home to his flat.

He was greeted the same way he had been for the past three nights. Pansy stood in his kitchen wearing nothing but his old school tie, an apron around her waist and a pair of high heeled shoes.

"Welcome home, Mr. Weasley," she cooed, seductively. "Hungry?" She gestured toward several pots, which were bubbling on the stove.

"I'm starving," Ron replied. Sweeping Pansy off her feet, he carried her off to the bedroom.

 


End file.
